Many processes, objects, and environments can benefit from specific humidity states. For example, one or more food items stored within a refrigerator appliance can benefit from specific humidity states to better preserve the food items. As another example, artifacts or works of art can benefit from specific humidity states to preserve the integrity of the artifact or work of art. Despite the benefits of specific humidity states, the ability to control humidity accurately is difficult due to the non-linear relationship between relative humidity, temperature, and moisture content. For instance, small changes in temperature can lead to large changes in relative humidity.
Conventional humidity control systems have controlled the humidity of chambers or enclosed spaces by cooling the air and then reheating the air to the appropriate temperature. This method can be relatively energy intensive and it can be difficult to maintain a desired relative humidity within the chamber with such conventional systems. Moreover, conventional humidity control systems typically add or remove humidity at a constant rate.
Accordingly, a humidity control system capable of dynamic humidity control of a chamber with minimal additional energy use would be useful.